


8. Bell Ringing

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bells, Ficlet, M/M, Movie Reference, Prompt Fill, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley doesn't like the sound of bells.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	8. Bell Ringing

“I think I’m going to lose my mind soon,” Crowley growled at the sound of bells he heard for probably the millionth time this week. There was a church nearby and it was just ringing noon.

“You haven’t already, dear?” Aziraphale asked in exaggerated surprise. “One would think you were never sane to begin with,” he teased.

Crowley grinned at him.

“Fair. But for real, don’t the humans have anything better to do than to sneak bells everywhere?”

“Shall I remind you that there had always been bells in churches? Why are you so irritated by it all of a sudden?”

“I know. And it’s not about the church, although I really don’t like those. It’s... There’s just too much bell ringing around these days.”

“Because it’s Christmas, Crowley.”

“It isn’t even Christmas yet. December had only just started and we have already done so many Christmassy things and there’s carols and stuff everywhere you go and... I dunno,” he shrugged.

“What’s wrong, dear? I know you don’t like Christmas as much as I do but you've never seemed to have such an issue with it,” Aziraphale questioned the demon’s behaviour.

“It’s not that I have an issue with Christmas, angel. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. It’s specifically about the bells I think. The sound is just so annoying! And it’s everywhere. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. I understand. You don’t like the sound of bells, right?”

“Something like that,” Crowley agreed. It was actually more complex than that but Crowley just couldn’t elaborate when he wasn’t quite getting it himself, so he gave up.

“Shall we just head back home and spend the rest of the day on the sofa?” Aziraphale gave him a soft smile. “With no bells within earshot,” he added and Crowley let out a deep chuckle.

“That sounds good,” he agreed.

They weren’t far from home so they fortunately didn’t walk past any more bells. 

They discarded their jackets and Aziraphale put the kettle on to fix them both a cup of tea because the weather outside was a bit chilly. That’s what Aziraphale would say. Crowley, who was cold pretty much constantly, secretly thought it was bloody freezing.

In the meantime, Crowley decided to sprawl on the sofa in the living room in front of the big flat screen TV he managed to convince Aziraphale to buy. The angel was not in favour of such thing initially, but when Crowley told him that it’s either him and a nice television in the cottage, or neither of the two, Aziraphale changed his mind. Crowley was slightly overdramatic then but it did the trick.

He turned the TV on and as it automatically started on the channel it was on when he last turned it off, Crowley cursed.

“For Satan's sake!” he yelled in frustration.

“What’s the matter?” asked Aziraphale who was just coming with the tea.

“A Wonderful Life,” Crowley rolled his eyes.

The angel gave him a puzzled look.

“The film with that line 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings,’” he explained. “You promised no more bells...”

Aziraphale laughed.

“Turn it off then. We can just drink the tea. And speaking of angel wings, I haven’t had mine groomed in a long time,” he said. “Maybe that’s what we could do next, if you don’t mind?”

“You know I never mind grooming your wings,” Crowley almost purred. He loved the soft texture of Aziraphale’s wings so much.

And he knew. So he smiled and said, “I promise, there are no bells hiding in my feathers.”


End file.
